


Никотин

by memopi19



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memopi19/pseuds/memopi19





	Никотин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nicotine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409752) by [chellifromearth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellifromearth/pseuds/chellifromearth). 



В 6.34 зимнего субботнего утра будильник разразился вызывающе громким писком прямо на ухо Броку Рамлоу.

Он бы расстрелял чертову штуковину за то, что подняла его в выходной в такой безбожный час. Не особенно часто ему приходилось провести день дома за занятиями, привычными для нормальных людей: хорошо позавтракать и выпить чашку кофе, посмотреть паршивый телевизор или погулять в парке. Он спал в одних только черных трусах, и, скатившись в кровати, накинул на голое тело халат. И лишь потом заметил кое-что.

Зимний. 

Агент не лежал рядом, как раньше, когда его впервые затащили на огромную кровать. Тогда где он? Убежать он бы не посмел: в противном случае Гидра отыскала бы его и влепила пулю промеж глаз. Рамлоу обнаружил Солдата в гостиной. Тот, сидя с очень прямой спиной на диване, вскинул на своего нового куратора пустые глаза. Рамлоу уже привык к холодному мертвенному взгляду. Этот взгляд не беспокоил его, как когда-то. 

– Не спится? – Рамлоу открыл шторы, и маленькую квартиру залил свет.  
Получив в ответ молчание, он тяжело вздохнул. Ну, разумеется, Зимний Солдат не спал. Если честно, странно, что он вообще был еще жив. Он не спал, почти не ел и не мог нормально о себе позаботиться. Повезло, что Рамлоу вызвался опекать Солдата, пока тот вне криокамеры, а то Пирс бы до него добрался.  
Рамлоу закатил глаза и прошел на кухню, где, порывшись в шкафчиках, наткнулся на коробку. Это Солдату понравится наверняка.

– Блинчики будешь?

Агент коротко кивнул, глядя на кружку кофе, которую подтолкнул к нему Рамлоу. Он не привык пить кофе. Гидра никогда не позволяла ему настоящие еду и напитки – только питательные вещества и жидкости через капельницу или трубку. Слишком большое количество твердой пищи привело бы к расстройству желудка, а Рамлоу не горел желанием убирать с пола последствия.  
Он высыпал в миску два стакана блинной смеси, долил молока и вбил два яйца. Потом смешал тесто, включил плиту и поставил на огонь сковородку. Рамлоу не особенно любил, когда Солдат стряпал в его жилище: всегда был шанс, что тот спалит квартиру дотла – так что каждый раз вызывался готовить сам. 

Он подал завтрак: тарелки с блинами, яичницу с беконом, кофе и сок. Солдат залил свои блинчики сиропом, потом решил, что стоит добавить сироп и к бекону. В этом отношении он походил на ребенка – так же нарезал еду, так же ел… Похоже, ему требовалась помощь, так что Рамлоу осторожно забрал у него нож и вилку и разрезал блинчики на маленькие квадратики. Солдат благодарно улыбнулся и принялся за еду, но осилил только один блинчик и два ломтика бекона. 

– Отлично справился, уже лучше, чем в прошлый раз, – похвалил Рамлоу, указав вилкой на тарелку Агента. 

В прошлый раз Солдата опять стошнило, и Рамлоу пол-утра избавлялся от блевотины и ужасного запаха. Не хотелось бы повторять опыт. Он вообще не горел желанием заниматься всякой мерзкой уборкой, но раз уж подписался на весь тот вопиющий беспредел, что шел в нагрузку с Солдатом, жаловаться нечего. Тем более Солдат, надо отдать ему должное, составлял Рамлоу компанию, хотя по большей части с тем же успехом можно было беседовать самому с собой. 

Помыв тарелки, Рамлоу улучил момент и вышел на балкон покурить. Ощущая босыми ступнями холодный пол, он засмотрелся на захватывющий вид раскинувшегося внизу города. Черные шторы изящно всколыхнулись на ветру, и Рамлоу снова заглянул в квартиру. Солдат сидел на диване, тупо уставившись в телевизор. Каналов было так много, а он едва понимал, как включить телевизор, не говоря уж о том, чтобы выбрать что-нибудь. Иногда Рамлоу смотрел футбол или просто перещелкивал каналы, но так и не обнаружил ничего стоящего. 

Квартира Рамлоу располагалась выше большинства зданий в этой части города, и это ему нравилось. Нравилось наблюдать, как люди на земле суетятся, словно рабочие муравьи. Он поклялся, что однажды раздавит всех этих муравьев. Рамлоу выудил из кармана пачку сигарет, но, открыв ее, увидел, что пачка пуста.  
Облом. 

– Ты бы не мог сбегать в магазин дальше по улице и прикупить мне сигарет? А то у меня дела. Очень важные, – сунув руки в карманы, Рамлоу повернулся к Солдату.  
Он был уверен, что, когда ложился спать, сигареты еще оставались. Если, конечно, их не взял Солдат… Но Солдат не стал бы их брать: он знал, что такой проступок не останется безнаказанным.

Понаблюдав за Солдатом несколько мгновений, Рамлоу снова выразительно закатил глаза. Солдат опять выглядел сбитым с толку. Он всегда выглядел сбитым с толку. Тем не менее, Рамлоу легко угадал, о чем он думает. Прямо-таки видел, как в мозгу вращаются шестеренки.  
«Чем занят мой куратор? Почему это так важно? Мне придется идти одному? Снаружи страшно». 

И все же Агент повиновался: натянул кожаную куртку и плотно обернул вокруг открытой шеи черный шарф. Теперь он обязательно делал так, чтобы согреться. Он ненавидел холод. Когда было холодно, ему казалось, что он снова заперт в этой ужасной криокамере. Одиночество, потрескивающие кристаллики льда, промерзающее тело… застывающее в вечной зиме.

– Вот, держи, – Рамлоу вытащил из бумажника две купюры по десять долларов и протянул ему. – Старушка, которая работает в магазине, знает, какую марку я люблю. Просто отдай ей деньги и сразу возвращайся. Ты же не хочешь потеряться, правда? – он рассмеялся над собственной шуткой. 

Шагая к указанному магазину, Солдат рассматривал окрестности и лица прохожих. Теперь это был его мир, куда более просторный, чем бак с хладагентом, сковывающий его льдом. Теперь у него была жизнь, которая не ограничивалась заданиями, стрельбой и убийствами. Куратор дал ему всё это, дал ему лучшую жизнь.

Улицы Нью-Йорка изменились. Они были не такими, какими он видел их мальчишкой в тридцатых. Техника сделала огромный шаг вперед. Телевизоры стали цветными, люди сделались богаче, о Великой Депрессии никто и не слышал. В сороковых шла война, но Солдат помнил, что большую ее часть провел в Европе. Он помнил, как был пленником на базе Гидры в Германии, много лет назад…

Дверь продуктового магазинчика со скрипом отворилась и снова захлопнулась, зазвенел колокольчик. В зловещей тишине Солдат крался по проходу, словно подбирающийся к добыче хищник. Обычно в таких случаях он крепко сжимал в руке пистолет, но сейчас вместо пистолета были переданные куратором деньги. Деньги… материальные ценности, что-то, что нужно зарабатывать, особый вид награды.

– Яша? Брок рассказывал мне о тебе. Хорошо выглядишь*. 

Голос выдернул Солдата из размышлений. Он вскинул голову и увидел за прилавком старушку, слегка сгорбленную, с очками-половинками на кончике носа. Стоило ли таиться. Сейчас Солдат совсем не чувствовал себя на секретном задании. Очевидно, старушка – та самая хозяйка магазина, которую упоминал куратор. Она знает, какие сигареты ему нужны. 

– Спасибо*, – Солдат едва заметно улыбнулся. Пряди волос упали ему на глаза.

Наконец-то встретился человек, способный разговаривать на его языке достаточно бегло, чтобы поддержать разговор. Это хорошо. Было бы здорово найти кого-нибудь, кто знал бы русский или потрудился его выучить. Солдата раздражало, что никто не понимал его, когда он переходил на русский, но более того, никто даже не пытался понять его. Куратор полагал, что сама идея дурацкая, но никогда не объяснял почему.

– Ты хорошо кушаешь? Высыпаешься?*

– Да*, – кивнул Агент и протянул деньги.

Он соврал. Он совсем не спал и почти не ел.  
Ему дали две маленькие белые упаковки с предупреждением «Курение убивает».  
Если курение – вредная привычка, почему куратор делает это? Ему жить надоело?

– Отлично. Береги себя*.

Махнув на прощание, Солдат вышел из магазина и отправился обратно, гадая, чем занят куратор. Тот сказал, что чем-то важным, но Солдат сильно в этом сомневался. Будь это его выходной, он бы развалился на диване почти нагишом и лениво щелкал по каналам. 

Рамлоу плюхнулся на диван. Агент стоял на другом конце комнаты. И снова молчал. Рамлоу словно жил один – разве что делил квартиру с потерявшим память убийцей.  
Теперь он заполучил свои драгоценные сигареты и, сунув одну в зубы, обшаривал карманы в поисках зажигалки. Агент, подобравшись ближе, сел рядом. При виде наконец-то найденной зажигалки в его глазах сверкнуло узнавание.

Из серебряной «Зиппо» вылетела искра и зажгла сигарету. Горячий красный кончик начал медленно тлеть. Только тогда Рамлоу заметил, что сигарета притягивает взгляд больших голубых глаз, будто магнит, будто кость щенка.  
Любопытно, доводилось ли Агенту курить? Наверняка он курил во время Второй мировой, когда был еще просто безгрешным молодым парнем, жаждущим приключений. Смешно. Солдат больше не безгрешен. Он убил кучу народа, и от этого никуда не денешься. 

– Хочешь затянуться, а?  
Улыбнувшись, Солдат зажал сигарету между губами и глубоко втянул едкий дым. Прикрыв глаза, он наслаждался жжением в горле. На секунду ему показалось, что он парит, и ощущение было очень приятным. На момент он смог не думать ни о чем и просто расслабиться. Легкие сжались от дыма, и Солдат подавил кашель, глубоко затянувшись еще раз. 

– Нравится?  
Агент кивнул и выдохнул дым, медленно, чувственно. Он привык находиться в окружении курильщиков. Александр Пирс, например, курил лучшие кубинские сигары. Эти сигары Агенту курить не позволялось, они были роскошью. Другие бойцы ударной группы тоже курили, но только всякую дешевку, от которой внутренности сгниют еще быстрее, чем от нормальных сигарет. 

Солдат выглядел притягательно. Уставшие полуприкрытые глаза, легкая улыбка, намек на щетину на нижней челюсти… Так бы и съел. Рамлоу не смог удержаться от соблазна и поцеловал его. Его рот был на вкус как сигареты, и блины, что они съели на завтрак. Это был болезненно-сладкий, густой вкус, смешавшийся с легкой горчинкой дыма. Неплохо.

Рамлоу без усилий усадил Агента на колени, и тот обхватил его ногами за талию. Рамлоу провел руками по длинным шоколадно-коричневым волосам, скользнул по груди, опустился к бедрам и подхватил под задницу. Агент тихо застонал, прикрыв глаза. Рамлоу снова поцеловал его и принялся медленно притираться бедрами. 

– Я люблю тебя*. 

Услышав оброненные им слова, Солдат распахнул глаза чуть шире. Так вот чем занимался куратор в его отсутствие. Вот чем он был так занят сегодня. Он учил русский, чтобы помогать Солдату, когда тот возвращался к языку, который считал родным.

– И я тебя*.

Солдат широко улыбнулся. Эти три слова были для него важнее всего на свете. 

 

* Разговор происходит на русском.


End file.
